This invention relates to structures formed from intertwined fibers, and more particularly, to ways in which to form structures for electronic devices from intertwined fibers.
Electronic devices such as music players often use headsets. Some headsets are formed from wires that are contained within a cable formed from braided fibers. Seams may be present at a bifurcation where the headset cable splits into left and right branches. The end of the cable may be terminated with an audio jack. To help prevent damage to the cable in the vicinity of the audio jack, a plastic strain relief structure is typically formed over the cable.
Headsets with cables such as these may be unsightly due to the presence of undesired seams and strain relief features. Moreover, if care is not taken, the fibers of the cable may be prone to unraveling in the vicinity of the bifurcation.
It would therefore be desirable to be able to provide improved cable structures such as improved intertwined cables with bifurcations and strain relief structures for devices such as headsets.